I'm Coming With You
by Erin898
Summary: Bella and Jasper were best friends before the war. Jasper goes to war and Bella goes with him. What happens when Jasper goes MIA and then a month later Bella goes MIA? What happens when the see each other again after 150 years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I'm Coming With You

1861

Isabella POV

"Jasper you can't go!" I begged. My best friend decided to go to war last week. I have been begging him all week not to go. He can't! To make it worse he was leaving tomorrow.

"Isabella, I have to go, you know that. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll come see you before I go alright?" Mutely I nod my head and watch Jasper walk out of my house. I don't talk much during dinner and my sister, Mary, kept giving me concerned glances.

After our mother and father went to sleep Mary pulled me into her room. "Isabella, it will be alright you know? Jasper will come home!"

"Mary what if he doesn't come home? It will NOT be alright if Jasper doesn't come home!"

"Well, then what will you do?" I feel a smile creep on to my face, "Oh God, I know that face! What on earth are you planning, Isabella Swan?"

"I'm going to go after him, Mary! He will not go to war without me Mary." Mary's face immediantly saddend and her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't Isabella, please don't." But Mary knew by the look on my face that I wasn't changing my mind no matter what.

"Isabella, you know that they won't let women fight in the war. You know that."

"Well I guess I will just have to change my looks, right?" I knew that Mary loved to dress people up. So this just cheered her up!

"Isabella, what are we going to use for a uniform?"

"Remember a couple days ago Jasper brought over a uniform for me because his mother made him one a little to small? Well that uniform will fit me just fine!"

"Oh, alright." Then, Mary got to work. She pinned up my hair so that you could hardly see how long it was when I had a hat on. Then, she tied a pair of tights around my chest so that it was flat and she went and got the uniform. After I got the uniform you could hardly tell that I was, well, me. The only thing was my face. It still had the girl features. Mary put some make-up on my face so that I looked more man like. When she was done I went and packed everything that was needed. Mary followed me outside while I got my horse, Sterling-Chatter ready to go. When I was all done I turned around and saw that Mary was crying.

We both knew that this was good bye. "I'm sorry Mary. I refuse to lethim leave without me though."

"Isabella, you promise me right now, you promise to use that training that Jasper gave you, you use it in the war, alright? I don't want my big sister to go out into that stupid war and die. Promise me."

"I promise Mary. I promise to kick some ass out there as well."

"Isabella Swan! You are a lady and should not use that sort of language!"

"Mary, I'm no lady now. And Isabella Swan doesn't exsist anymore."

"Of course, your right. Sorry. Remember what ever your name is, I love you alright?"

"I love you as well. And my new name is Iz Swan. When I mail you, and I will, that will be my name, alright?"

"Alright. Now you better get moving or you will miss Jasper."

"Jasper promised to come by today. Tell him I ran away, will you?"

"Of course! Love you! Now get going!" I mounted my horse and rode away. " I love you Mary! Take care of Mom and Dad!" And then I was gone. I waited at the edge of town for Jasper to come and about 8 in the morning I saw him riding down the rode, laughing.

"Isabella, you come here right now!" I don't even think he saw that it was me. He was like 80 feet away.

My horse and I jogged up to Jasper, and he started laughing again! "What are you planning on doing in that uniform, Isabella?"

"Isabella Swan doesn't exsist aymore. Iz Swan is the name! And I'm not letting you go out to war without me."

"Isabella, I knew you would pull something like this so I had my mother make a smaller uniform as well."

"Thank you Jasper. Now lets go, or we won't make it in time."

"Alrighty, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- War

Jasper and I rode untill we got to a place that looked like a camp. It had lots of tents and camp fires and it had lots of people. People were walking everywhere! They walked out of tents, they walked in groups, some even looked like they walked out of the water! Jasper and I got off our horses and started walking towards the tent that had a big sign on it that said, '_**Sign Ups'**_ in sloppy hand writing. At first I'm hesitant about going in and apparently Jasper notices as well because he turns around and looks at me with a concerned expression. "Isabella, you know you don't got to do this, right? Because this is you last chance to turn back, you know?" I smile up at him and say, "Yeah, I know. But I can't let you go off to war without me, can I? And I can't let you have all the fun without me. We are best friends Jasper! We stick to each other until the end." And with that I march right past him with my head held high and walk into the tent. From behind me I hear Jasper lightly chuckle before following me.

The inside of the tent is rather bland. There is three chairs inside but only one of the seats are filled. Seperating the man and the other two chairs their is a table that appears to have paper work on it. The man across the table waves both Jasper and I in and tells us to take a seat. The man has dark brown hair with few wrinkles on his face. He appears to be in his mid-thirties. The man looks us both over before saying, "My name is John Henrick and you boys are to call me sir. I take it both of you are here to join the army?" Jasper and I both nod and murmur, "Yes, Sir." The next 30 minutes are filled with questions like, 'Do you know how to shoot a gun with accuracy?', 'Are you decent fighters in hand to hand combat?', 'Are you built for running?'. For every question asked though both me and Jasper nod our heads. I may be a girl but that didn't stop Jasper from teaching me how to shoot a gun, how to fight, or how to run long distants quickly. It's like Jasper has been preparing me for war all my life.

After endless questions John tells us to write our names on the paper, go find a tent, and then start to train. John also imforms us that we will be sharing a tent with each other. Jasper and I both sign or names and head outside to go find a tent. We look around and see that there are lots out tents that just need set up. We grab one and head towards an empty spot to set up camp for ourselves. After the tent is put up we go and start training. We train for hours, fighting, shooting, and running. By the time we are done I feel like I'm going to die. We go and eat some food before heading back toeards our tent. As soon as we get there I immediantly plop down on my side of the tent and I'm asleep before my head touches the ground.

* * *

The next few months pass really quickly. Our dayly schedule is about the same everyday. Except of course when we either attack or are being attacked. Those days though, the schedule is different. But the usual schedule usually includes, training, training, and more training. Me and Jasper have quickly gone up the ranks and I found myself only one ranking below Jasper who was a Major. Through this whole thing our friendship has become even stronger than it was before we left. Occasionaly, I will write a letter to Mary, but I don't don't do it that often. Truthfully, I'm usually to busy to remember that I even have a sister.

Anyway, right now I was looking for Jasper. I haven't seen him since we were attacked this morning and I refuse to believe he went missing or worse-was killed in battle. I look for Jasper everywhere and can't find him. I asked person after person to see if they had heard anything from him or seen him and everyone of them said no. After two days of looking for Jasper it was agreed that he went MIA. The next day all his possessions are taken out of the tent and are sent to be taken home to his family.

A couple weeks have passed with still no sign of Jasper. On the outside one would only see a raging commanding bitch, like I've always been here. But, on the inside one would see a 18 year old girl who has just lost not only her best friend but also her first love. Yes, I'll admit it, I Isabella Swan fell in love with Jasper Whitlock here at war.

I was riding on my horse looking for any wounded men when I saw him. No, it was not Jasper, but instead it was the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had the most beatiful black hair and he was so pale were it should have been gross yet on him it was... beatiful. He looks at me and calls me over. Then, he asks my name. " My name is Major Iz Swan." The man looks at me curiosly before starting to laugh. "Oh, my. This is a sight I never thought I would see. A women brave enough to pretend to be a man and go to war. And by the looks of it you must be pretty impressive in battle to become a Major. You will be of great use to me, seeing you have expirence in battle." I look at him curiosly and he adds, "Don't worry. This will only hurt... alot." And then, he bit me and the pain began.

As the pain goes on I try to think about happy things to take my mind off the pain but the only thing that I can truly think or really wonder about is if this was what Jasper went through. Or if he just died. As these questions go through my head I notice that the pain is finally going away. After about another twenty minutes the pain is gone and I open my eyes. The first thing I hear is somebody softly saying, "Welcome to the army."

**AN- Okay okay... I think this is a pretty amazing chapter and deserve a pat on the back for this! *Pats self on back***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- 10 years later

It has been 10 years since Jasper has gone missing. It has been 10 years since I had gone "missing". It had been 10 years since Joseph changed me into a monster. I have killed thousands of other vampires and even more humans. When I woke Joseph told me that the only way to survive is to feed off of humans. I have always been a survivor so I saw this as my only option to live. I still remember the day I woke like it was yesturday.

_**Flashback**_

_**I opened my eyes and saw everything. Every particle of dust in sight. Every thread in a blanket. I was absoltuly shocked. "Welcome to the army. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. My name Joseph Wringles. You are probably wondering what is going on so I shall tell you. I'm a vampire and three days ago I changed you into a vampire. I changed so that as soon as you get a little trained up you can train my newborn vampires and prepare them for battle. This is not the type of war you are used to with guns and blood. You will use your body. Your arms, teeth, legs, anything that will let you win. And if we win, you shall be rewarded. But if you fail me, you shall be punished. Any questions?"**_

_**"Yes, I have a question. What do we eat?" Truthfully, I had several questions but this question seemed most important. Joseph starts to laugh uncontrollably but eventually he manages to choke out, "Humans". I see why he was laughing now. He was laughing because I'm an idiot, because that should be an obvios answer. "Do I have to feed from humans? Is there another way? I really don't want to harm an innocent!" As soon as I said that I only saw his hand a second before I felt the sting on my cheek and my hair fly across my face. The bastard slapped me! It was also then that I noticed that my hair was no longer pinned up and I was no longer wearing my uniform, instead normal male pants and shirt. "You will feed off humans and if you think of trying any other way you will be dead before you can actually try it. And if you ever talk about not feeding on humans again there will be consequenses." After that, Joseph explains the laws of vampires and the vampire royalty and practically everything there is to know about vampires.**_

_**He then takes me to go feed and it is horrible. I mean yeah I love the taste but killing an innocent is not on my top ten list of favorite things to do. After we feed he takes me to a barn and inside we start training. I know I'm a great fighter and apparently Joseph has figured that out as well because after only ten hours of training he says that I am ready to train newborns. Joseph leaves me there for an hour and comes back with 17 newborns and just before he leaves he says that they need to be ready by tomorrow night because we will be attacking another army then. **_

_**"My name is Isabella and I am going to train you to be the best fighter out there." I then hear some whistles and cat calls from the men and my face hardens and I stare in the direction of where I heard them from. "If any of you disrespect me I can and will end you then and there and this is your only warning." One man doesn't believe that I can kill them because he starts to laugh at me. I walk up to that man and I know that I look damn terrifying. I can see fear start to grow in the mans eyes. I laugh and say, "I told you that I would kill you if you disrespect me," then I raise my voice slightly so that everyone could hear me and say,"This man will be an example to all those who disrespect me." And then I rip his head off and set him on fire. **_

_**I look around and notice that everyone is staring at the flames and I say loudly, "Lets start training."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I have trained tons of newborns and we never, ever lost a battle. Soon after our first battle with me training I was ranked Major again. I was starting to miss my family back home and the little family I made when I went to war so I grew some balls and asked Joseph if he still had my uniform. He said he did and eventually agreed to let me keep it. I never wore my uniform no a days though. I didn't want it to get ruined fighting vampires so I kept it for safe keeping. I hate fighting in the Southern Wars. I hate fighting to gain territory. I'm going to leave this place someday. I will leave. But not while I my family is still alive. I wouldn't doubt it if I left and Joseph had my family killed. But, no matter, as soon as I know that there is no possible way that my family can be alive still I'm leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

It has been 140 years since I was changed and now I'm leaving. I was suppose to leave next month but some things made me want to leave sooner. Like the Volturi. We had been attacked by another army and we had almost won when we smelled something. More vampires. Then, the Volturi had attacked us. I screamed, "Run!" All the vampires were fleeing and I thought it would be best if I left as well so I did leave. I ran and ran and didn't stop until I was up in Alaska. I stayed their and learned not to attack every human I saw. After four years I decided that I needed a change. I was going to move to Forks, Washington and go to high school there.

So, I moved into a huge house in the middle of the woods there. I had been at Forks for a week when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw five tan boys that look extremly mad. "Do we have a problem?" I asked. The boy in front growled-wait he growled! Any way he growled and said, "Yes we have a problem, bloodsucker!" Wait! He knows what I am? Hmm... "And what would this problem be, hmm?" Every one of the then growled again, "We are here to protect the human race. So we make sure that no bloodsucker like yourself can kill any humans." These boys are rather weird... "So, you boys kill every vampire you see, I take it?" The boys seem angry when I called them 'boys'. It's not my fault to me everyone is either a boy or girl. Simple as that. "We only kill the vampires that drink human blood." Human? Don't we have to drink human blood? "Wait! There's another way? I don't have to drink human blood?" The boys seem confused at first and then understanding shows on their faces. "You didn't know that you could drink animal blood did you?" I shake my head no. "Okay how bout this, if you start to drink from animal blood then we won't kill you and will let you live here. The only other thing is you can't hunt on our territiory." I quickly agree to this and before they leave they say, "Oh, I would recommend going to meet the other family of animal drinkers." And with that they leave.

Another family of vampires here? Oh, well... I guess I'll run into them sooner than later. Hopefully later rather then sooner. Anyway, I start school Monday. I had already registered for school before I came here so I don't have to worry. School, sadly, starts tomorrow. Oh, well. I decide to first go hunt animals and when I got back I look in the mirror and notice that my eyes are turning gold. Then, I decide to pass the time by reading one of my favorite books, Wuthering Heights. I manage to read the book twice before I notice that it is time to get ready for school. I go and get dreesed in a black normal shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Oh, I almost forgot to put on my black combat boots. When I'm dressed I brush my hair and put on some make-up. I have to agree with those people who said I looked goth in Alaska. I go get in my Porche and drive to school majorly fast. I love driving fast.

When I get to school I notice that I have the whole schools attention. I can even feel the vampires eyes on my back, but I refuse to look at them yet. I hear them gasp and think that they probably noticed my scars. I have scars all over my arms, legs, stomach, back, the only place that I have barely any scars is my face. My face only has one scar, on the left side of my face just below my eye. I got that scar about 20 years ago when I pissed Joseph off. Anyway, humans can't see my scars, but vampires can.

I continue on to the office and got my schedule. I go to my first class which is Algebra. Sadly, I have to sit right next to a vampire that is continously trying to get my attention. This also happens in History and English. Finally, when it's time for lunch I'm able to ascape them and I hurry out of the class room to go to the lunch room. In there I look around and see the five vampires are sitting at a table close to the window while playing with their food. I get my own food a sit down at thier table. I look around and notice everyone is looking at me like they are going to make me move. "So I take it that you guys have made plenty of the humans who tried to sit here move, am I right?" The vampires look at me like I'm crazy. I'm starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea when I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again, "Captain Iz Swan? Is that you?" I look at Jasper Whitlock, the only man I've ever loved, the man who is supposed to be dead and the only thing I can think of to say is, "Actually, it's Major Iz Swan." Jasper gets up, walks around the table and I get up as well. We stand there looking at eachother for 2 minutes when we both grin widely and hug each other. "I missed you Isabella." "I missed you as well, Jasper."

We hug until one of the other vampires clear their throat and say, "So how do you guys know each other?" I look around and notice that some of the people at the table next to us are trying to listen in on our conversation. "Not here. There is to many prying ears."The vampires nod and we all stand up and leave the lunch room. We walk outside and agree that I'm to follow them home. I look at the vampire who is going to drive them and say, "Drive fast, okay?" As I walk away from them I hear the driver chuckle.

The vampire does, thank God, drive fast. When we get to the house I swear that it is the most beautiful house I have ever seen. I walk inside the house and see that it is just as beautiful on the inside. "Your guys house is so beautiful," I tell them as they enter the house. "Thank you, I designed it," says a women who just walked down the stairs, "I'm Esme." Then, Esme calls her mate who is at work and tells him to come home. He is at home moments later and we all do introductions, "This is Rosalie and Emmett," Esme points to a blondie and a huge black haired boy, "Edward and Alice," she points toward a bronze haired dude and a pixie like girl, " Carlise and of course you know Jasper."

"Okay, well I'm Isabella and you are all probably wondering how Jasper and I know each other." They all nod there heads so I sit down. "Okay, well it was 1861 and Jasper and I were best friends. I was so upset when I heard that Jasper was going to war. I begged him to not go and he said that he was going to go. The night before Jasper left I was talking to my sister, Mary, she was trying to convince me that Jasper was going to come home, but I didn't believe her. So, while we were talking I got the most genius idea ever and decided that I was going with Jasper to war." I hear Jasper mutter something like, "Most genius idea ever? More like worst." I chuckle when I hear that and continue on with my story. "Anyway, I got dressed so I looked like a man and went off to war with Jasper. I a few months Jasper was Major and I was Captain. We were attacked and after the attack I was searching for Jasper but I - I couldn't find him." Right there I start to get a bit choked up and Jasper come to sit next to me and hlods my hand. "Anyway, after a couple days we all agreed that Jasper went MIA and I was changed to Major. About a month later I was searching for any wounded when I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen. As soon as I said my name though he immidaintly knew I was a women. He thought that I would be a good addition to his army because I was brave enough to go to war, and then he bit me. I woke up and found out that I had just been entered into an even bigger war than the Civil War. I was then in the Southern Wars. I trained the newborns and we never lost a fight. It was only about four years ago that I was able to escape the wars. We were attacked by the Volturi and I'm one of the only vampire that had escaped. I have spent the last four years trying not to attack every human that I've seen and I've only recently became a vegetarian. And here I am."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- So somebody reviewed that I should be more detailed when I'm writing my conversations and I am soooo going to try and do that! I would have pointed out who ever sent that but you guys know me- I'm to lazy to check... Sorry! Anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter 5- I've been in love practically forever

Jasper POV

My poor Isabella, it was bad enough that I had to fight in the Southern Wars but it is so much worse thinking that my Isabella had to fight as well. I'm so so happy that we found her though or maybe it's the other way around. Oh, well. I've live years without my Isabella and now that I have her I don't know how I had ever lived without her. She was my best friend before the war and I had only realized that I loved her when she decided to go to war with me. I had already knew she might do something like this because Isabella has always been up for anything reckless. Like the time I had offered to teach her how to run long distances, shoot a gun properly, and how to fight hand to hand, I would have thought that she would have just said no or never wanted to talk to me again because I had even brought up such a subject but her head snapped right up and asked when did we start. I still remember what happened clear as day.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was thinking about my cousin, Tracy. She had been walking around town after dark when a man came and raped her. She had crawled to her house after that had happened and when her mother had opened the door that morning she saw Tracy lying, nearly dead, on the door step unconsisous. Now, a couple day ago I had just found out that he was six months pregnet. She was only sixteen. I didn't want that to happen to Isabella. She should never have to go through that type of pain. So as we were sitting in a tree I decided to ask her so she never got hurt._

_"Isabella, I have a question for you. I undersatnd if you don't want to do it though." Isabella still looked at the ground and she absentmindedly said to go on. "I was wondering if you would like to learn how to fight. Like running, how to shoot a gun, and/or fighting using your body."_

_Her head snapped up and I knew that this was the end of or friendship because no women ever learned how to do any of that. It was thought to be absurd! A women learning men things! But what she said next shocked me for life. "Jasper! When do we start? Oh I always wanted to learn these things! I want to be one of the first women who had the guts to learn how to fight or shoot a gun! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_"Well, I guess we should start tomorrow. I will bring a pair of extra shoes that will probably fit you and a pair of extra pants as well." I thought that for her the thought of having to wear pants would have ruined the whole thing for her but she just nodded her head quickly._

_For the rest of that day we just sat their and talked about random things and watched the sun set. I walked her home like a gentleman and right before she walked into the house she turned around and said, "Thanks for everything, Jasper." I couldn't tell what everything was but at that moment I knew that I'd do everything for her all over again. She was my best and closest friend so I said, "Anytime, Isabella." She gave me a bright smile and walked into the house. I turned around with a skip in my step and headed towards my home._

_END FLASHBACK_

That day was the second best day of my life. The first best day was the day I realized I was in live with Isabella Swan. I think I'll go tell her. She deserves to that I've loved her practically forever. I hope the feeling are mutual though. And with that last thought I run out of the house to go find her and tell her.

Unknown POV

Oh, I'm so gonna get her! How dare she leave! I'm gonna get her and her precious family as well! She will be MINE!

**AN- Okay, so did I make the conversations more detailed? And is this chapter easy to understand?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Mutual

Isabella POV

The book I was reading I decided was the second favorite book I ever read. I was reading the Mortal Instruments series (AN- I LOVE those books) and that series was right behind Wuthering Heights. I have always loved Wuthering Heights and can't just let my favorite book become second to a book that is five years old. I heard somebody knock on my door so I got up and opened the door. Outside was Jasper, looking very distressed. "Jasper whats wrong?" Jaspers mouth opens up but no sound comes out. "Spit it out Jasper." I know this sounds harsh but seriously! I want to know why my friend is so worried.

"Isabella, I have something to tell you. May I come in?" Finally! He speaks! "Of course Jasper."

As we walk in the house you can practically feel the tension in the air. I lead him into the living room and tell Jasper he may take a seat. After he takes his seat we sit in silence. Finally after five minutes I break the silence, "Jasper, what is it you needed to tell me?" Jasper looks down in what I'm guessing is emberressment. Why would he be emberressed?

"Well I had to come tell you something I figured out forever ago. I figured out that I was in love with you and I was wondering if the feelings were mutual?" Oh, crap. I was not expecting that. At least I am in love with him so that no matter what happens nothing to bad can happen. I'm sure the look on my face makes Jasper think that I don't love him. After a minute or two of my silence Jasper gets up and walks to the door. I call to him before he can leave.

"Jasper! I've loved you forever! I would have said something sooner but I didn't think the feelings were mutual. I always thought that you only thought of me as a friend." And with that said Jasper walks right over to me and kisses me. One thing leads to another and we are soon in my room. I'm going to save you the details and assume you knew what happened.

**AN- I know this is a really short chapter. I joined track and I'm always tired now. I'll try and make the next chapter longer because I know how crappy it is to have a mega short chapter... I'm truly sorry for have a short chapter this time 'round.**


End file.
